1. Field of Invention
The present invention broadly relates in general to a device, such as a router or switch, and the like. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a router and method for routing data in a network.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is well known that a router is a device that connects two networks (e.g., local networks or networks in the Internet) frequently over large distances. It understands one or more network protocols, such as IP or IPX. A router accepts transmitted packets (i.e., data) on at least two network interfaces, and forwards packets from one interface to another. Routers may be programmed to filter out some packets, and to dynamically change the route by which packets are routed or transmitted through a network. Routers often use different media on each interface. For instance, a router might have one Ethernet port and one ISDN port.
Routers, particularly mobile routers, have different deployment scenarios, depending on the type of data that is to be routed throughout a network. Some routers are disposed in trunks of vehicles (e.g., public safety vehicles), while others are mounted on other objects, such as traffic poles, curbside cabinets, buildings, rugged all-terrain vehicles, etc. Each of these deployments requires a unique interface to the router. In some cases native connectors for ethernet signals are required. In other cases, there is a need for rugged circular style connectors, or single ganged connectors, that carry all the signals to another location at which point they will fan out. Therefore, routers are typically custom made in accordance with the particular intended deployment. This requires vendors to possess numerous different types of router-production resources, since each customer may request a different type of router with different capabilities.